


Piezas (Pieces)

by yos_1707



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Post-Zayn One Direction, Pregnant Zayn Malik, Single Parent Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yos_1707/pseuds/yos_1707
Summary: “Hear that Liam?” The brunet looked at him, tears rushing down his face but smiling painfully. It didn’t reach his eyes, those were chaotic. Liam kneeled before him wiping the tears with his sleeves. He looked at Zayn with guilt rushing through his veins like razors.“Hear what Zee?”“The sound of my heart breaking (*), leeyuum”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 5





	1. roto (Broken)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain:  
> •Smut  
> •Male Mpreg  
> •manxman relationship  
> The main ships will be:  
> Ziam  
> Larry  
> Other characters involved:  
> Bella Hadid Zayn's close friend  
> Perrie Edwards Zayn's close friend  
> Zedd Liam's friend  
> Liam's and Zayn's Parents  
> And much more

**4 Years Ago**

**Zayn**

"Zayn,...you have been throwing up for the past 2 weeks almost everyday you my friend need to go to the doctors” ,Harry said to Zayn.

Zayn knew that Harry was right because he had been constantly throwing up every morning. At first he thought it was a stomach bug. But after 2 weeks he knew that was not the case. But he could not bring himself to make the appointment. After a google search of his symptoms the only thing that came was pregnancy. Him having a reproductive uterus was not helping the situation either. Either way he made the appointment for 2pm.

"Haz I already made the appointment for 2pm...so I will go to the docts and figure out what the fuck I have", Zayn snap not really knowing why he did it. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me,but can you please go with me?”

\-------

**Doctors**

"Zayn, congratulations you are 4 weeks pregnant as you can see.!! And by the looks of it your baby is very healthy", Zayn knew that sentence was about to change his life forever. He looked at Harry and his face was just neutral, no emotion showed.

\-----

**2 Months Later**

After that life changing event, everything fell back into place no more morning sickness. But one thing that still didn't fall into place was telling Liam he was pregnant. But Zayn already had everything planned. He was going to give Liam a present with a pair of baby shoes and the latest ultrasound that the doctor gave him the morning before. He was just waiting for Liam to come back from the private meeting he had this morning with management.

**Few minutes Later**

“Hey babe, I got your text, what's wrong?”

Liam was sitting on the sofa in the hotel room they were in for the night. His shoulders were hunched and had a grave expression on his usually smiling face. Zayn sat on the coffee table in front of him looking instantly worried by Liam's gloomy aura.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

He cupped Liam’s cheeks in his hands forcing him to meet his eyes. The young lad was doing his best to avoid his gaze which worried him even more.

“We need to talk” Said Liam quietly after a while his voice wavering a little bit.

Zayn let go of his face going to hold his hands instead. He had a growing sick feeling in his guts. He waited a little longer for Liam to talk but nothing. The brunet seemed lost and tears were glowing in the corners of his eyes.

“Li… Please talk to me”

For a while Zayn wished he didn’t pronounce that sentence, maybe Liam wouldn’t have broken up with him. Maybe …

“I can’t do this anymore” He twisted his hands from Zayn’s grip waving with one between them. “I just can’t go on like this…”

He finally looked at Zayn who was confused and didn’t appear to understand. Liam whined painfully, of course he wouldn’t understand, he thought bitter. The idea of breaking up would never cross his mind, he blindly trusted him.

“Li? I know it’s hard with Sophia and all but we will get through it, I know. Just a little longer and we will have all what we dream about.” Zayn smiled obliviously to Liam's internal struggle, he leaned in kissing him softly. “Remember? A big house and dozens of children?... I have news by the way, one to cheer you up from this gloomy state.”

Liam stood up putting as much as he could distance between them. Zayn tried to follow him but his lover put a hand on his chest keeping him away. He was still smiling clearly happy, his eyes shining with something Liam didn’t see there before.

“I need to tell you something, Zayn”

Zayn tilted his head to the side waiting for him to continue. He was trying his best to cheer up his lover but Liam was out of reach literally and figuratively. He was there in the room yet so far.

“Me too, I need to tell you something, Liam. I hope it will bring you out of your broodiness.”

Liam passed a hand through his quiff ruffling his hair in every direction. He was supposed to do it nice and clean, talk and run away from there but Zayn was making it hard. He was oblivious and tried to comfort him. Liam’s heart tightened at the thought, he was trying to break up with him while Zayn looked genuinely worried about him.

“We will say it at the same time then. Tell me what’s wrong and I will tell you my big news”

Zayn took a deep breath, he was about to break the big news to his lover. Pregnancy was a big deal and would ruin the secret side of their affair. He was excited and yet scared.

He was excited to have a baby with the love of his life, starting the family they always talked about. At the same time, he was scared because of the so many contracts they signed to keep everything discreet. He was sure he would have to leave the band but he knew that the legal obligation still remained. And in the eyes of the public Liam had a very female girlfriend to not raise anymore suspicions.

Above all, he didn’t know what Liam’s reaction would be. They discussed having a family many times and the fact that he was a carrier helped their fantasies, but between fantasizing and reality there was a huge difference.

“I am breaking up with you”

Five words that shattered Zayn’s world…

He was looking at Liam with wide confused eyes. He took a step forward trying his best to breathe evenly. He didn’t even realize he stopped breathing in the first place.

_ In _

_ Out _

_ In _

“What?!”

He screamed unintentionally, heart-beat picking up dangerously. He surely didn’t hear well because Liam would never say what he thought he said.

“I can’t anymore Zayn, I…”

Zayn almost fell on the sofa next to him, his legs couldn’t hold him anymore. Did the world just stop turning? For him the answer was yes. His day went from amazing to hell in a heart-beat. The world was crashing down around him or was it him breaking everything in the room?

“Zayn stop it!!”

Liam's voice resonated hard and loud in his head but he seemed far away. A panic attack, he was having a fucking panic attack while he was supposed to tell Liam about his potential pregnancy. The brunet fell down on his knees hitting the floor with a painful bang. This was not how it was supposed to go.

“Zayn please, let me..” Zayn looked at him through his tears, he actually mumbled his last thought out loud. Yeah, it was not supposed to go down like that.

“Why?” he shocked the question, fearing the answer. He tried to focus on Liam’s words but it was hard. Pain was overcoming everything else.

“Zayn, I can’t. I am sorry. With everything that’s going on I can’t. Long distance relationships never work and I can’t come out to the world now… I would lose everything.”

“You would lose everything?” The brunet parroted back looking in horror at Liam, his words were worse than knives. They hurt him so bad that he couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Yeah… Being bi or gay, I mean …”

Zayn laughed breathlessly interrupting Liam mid sentence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Hear that Liam?” The brunet looked at him, tears rushing down his face but smiling painfully. It didn’t reach his eyes, those were chaotic. Liam kneeled before him wiping the tears with his sleeves. He looked at Zayn with guilt rushing through his veins like razors.

“Hear what Zee?”

“The sound of my heart breaking  **(*)** ,  _ leeyuum _ ”

He pushed Liam away from him standing up as best as he could. His hand went instinctively to his stomach, he was supposed to ask him to come to the doctor with him to confirm or not the pregnancy. It was supposed to be something great for them but not anymore. It was great, only for him now.

He reeled to the door where he knew his bodyguards were waiting for him. His hand went to the doorknob with the painful realization that Liam wasn’t even trying to hold him back.

“You were my everything, Li”

With that last bittersweet whisper he left the room. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he heard Liam’s agonizing cry when the realization of what the words meant hit him. 

But Liam didn't know that half of him was already growing on Zayn tummy.


	2. confrontación ( Confrontation)

**4 YEARS LATER**

Zayn was having what he could call a nice life. 

His job was nice, he retired from the spotlight preferring a quieter job as a Songwriter/Producer. The money was good and the better part was his schedules.

He had more than enough time to spend with his daughter, taking her to daycare and bringing her home every day. He even had time to cook dinner every night for the two of them, and sometimes play together.

Occasionally his parents would visit claiming that they never see their granddaughter often, so they would take her out for the day, giving him some well-deserved time for himself. Some “Zayn-time” like Harry calls it every time he babysat for him with Louis. The innuendo never failed to make him laugh. It was not funny but what caused the laughter was the reality of doing nothing of “Zayn-time” just cleaning, doing laundry, working, or maybe sleeping.

With time, he learned that Louis was the responsible one, and never to let Harry alone with his daughter if he wanted his walls free of painting.

Niall visited too when he could. But between touring around the world and him recording at the studio, his visits became less and less frequent, but he always took time to Skype-call him and his daughter at least once a week.

Louis worked with him as a songwriter, retiring too from the scene, but for other reasons. While Zayn retired for his daughter, to better take care of her. He learned he could not properly raise her, if he was always on the road like Niall, or attending some crazy party for his image. Louis retired because he was tired of the attention and fame; he just wanted to make music without the craziness that came along with it sometimes. They decided they had their fair share when they were in One Direction.

As to Harry, he still was a famous singer. His career lived the transition from One Direction to a solo artist better than the others. His agenda was full just like old times, but somehow, his relationship with Louis never suffered from it. That was what Zayn always admired in them, they seemed to overcome easily every rough patch that came toward them.

Zayn came home after a long day of working with a new group, his daughter was asleep in his arms. He opened the door carefully trying not to wake her, she was just like him. She always made a fuss if someone woke her up.

He laid her in her bed before going down to the kitchen to make dinner. Niall was supposed to come the next day. After weeks of not seeing him, Zayn really missed the blond. So he planned on preparing a good amount of food, he knew he wouldn’t have time for it tomorrow.

Half way through his preparation his phone rang, cursing he answered without checking the caller ID

Zayn is sitting in his couch watching the TV quietly after putting Olivia to bed.When suddenly his phone rang

"Hello?"Zayn said

"Z, you and Oli need to leave the house now!!"Harry, after he recognized the voice, shouted through the phone as soon as Zayn answered.

"W-Why?"Zayn murmur worried

"Li-L-beep-beep-beep" Zayn wasn’t able to hear the end of his sentence, the line went dead. Harry cursed and threw his phone sending it right to the wall of his hotel room, it broke in pieces. He went to the hotel phone composing Zayn’s number, but the line was busy. He pictured the worst, feeling powerless because he was miles away from his friend.

Suddenly his phone started to ring again. But this time it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Zayn it's me Perrie ,I was just at this charity event and Liam was here!. He somehow knows about Oli. Ater I accidentally confirmed it he took off .I think he is going to your house, but you need to leave now! He is already in his way toward your house.I don't know where he got your address but you know how you are still famous they always have your address--"

"Perrie, how does he know about Oli?Who told him?!!"Zayn whispers, interrupting Perries rumbling.He starts running upstairs to get Olivia,but little did he know that it was already too late.

"I'm sorry I was talking to a fan who was talking about your daughter,then he started asking questions. Apparently he connected the dots and he figured it out"Perrie said.

"Thanks for the information, but I need to pack so I can leave as you recommend"And with that he ended the call.

He hated to do this to Oli but he needed to wake her up he knew that she will most likely start crying as soon as she open an eye,Olivia loved her sleep as Zayn himself.That is exactly what happen the 4 year old started crying as Zayn as trying to carry her,a backpack that he pack and a yogurt that he got from the kitchen.

But to his biggest surprise was when he opened the door, he saw Liam with red eyes crying or drinking,he looked better than he did 4 year ago,what did notice was him still wearing the suit from the gala he was in.

Still he was standing there smiling brightly,classic quiff,beard,and his puppy eyes.The shirt clearly show his muscular figure.

"Where are you going sunshine?"Liam asked as soon as he was led inside by Zayn.

\----

Zayn took his daughter to her room instructing her to stay there no matter what. The little girl seemed frightened, she never saw her daddy so nervous before. She went to play with her toys waiting for him. Once his daughter in her room hidden away from Liam’s reach, Zayn headed down to face his ex-lover.

The singer was waiting for him in the living room. He was looking around examining the numerous pictures in the room, and eyeing disapprovingly the handful toys sprawled at his feet. He looked like a fish out of the water there, in Zayn’s living room with his expensive suit.

"Where you gonna tell me some day?" Liam ask surprisingly calmly

"You know Liam I was going to tell you so many times ago but guess what you just ignored me. When we broke up 5 years ago, that was my surprise to you, I was going to tell you that I was 2 months pregnant. But no you just broke my heart into a million pieces--"his voice broke off all the emotions that he was filling at once.

"But no, you told me that we should break up! Because we were never going to be public because of management! When you told me that, I felt that my world was going to collapse, so the next thing I did was leave One Direction. I spend 7 months of my life hiding. Trying to never let the media know that I was pregnant with your baby. So imagine, I was 20 years old with a newborn trying to not be heartbroken and actually be happy about my baby. But to answer your question clearly, I try to contact you, but with a newborn, carrier and a broken heart I just give up any hope that you will contact me again. Basically what I'm trying to say is “I lost hope." With that the small lad finished feeling tons of weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Zayn have--Does our daughter know about her other father or did you tell her that you had her with a girl?"

"Oli knows that I had her like I gave birth to her. And yes she knows about her other dad. I just told her that he was away working and I didn't know when he was going to return, which in fact is true."

Liam took a step back going to sit on the sofa, almost forgetting where he was and why he was there. He took his head between his hands, trying to process all the news that poured down on him like rain in the middle of the summer. Pouring hard, fast and asphyxiating the atmosphere. His anger faded letting a rush of guilt and something unknown replace it.

“I know I was an asshole to you, Zayn. There wasn’t a day that passed without me thinking about you and wanting to apologize. I wanted to come and beg on my knees for your forgiveness. When I learned you moved out without me knowing, I thought I would go insane… Because you disappeared from my life, all of sudden it felt too real…I guess all I want to say is I am really sorry”

Zayn fell on the sofa in front of him; he lost his words after Liam heartfelt apology. Even his anger evaporated like ice in the sun. He felt empty, tired and on the edge of crying.

“The boys didn’t tell you because I warned them not to. They were and still are against it. Niall for some mysterious reason always defended you somehow. ”

Zayn’s voice was barely a whisper, he didn’t know from where the urge to explain himself came. Seeing Liam vulnerable and weak in front of him made all his resolve to make him pay melt away. He never knew that part of his ex-lover, the broken one. He seemed so genuine that it almost hurt.

“I guess I deserve that after what I did, but Zayn please don’t take her away from me. I'm sorry Zee, but can I least see her or like meet her please." Liam said using the puppy eye look that could make you do anything.

Zayn was about to speak when they heard little footsteps in the stairs. Zayn stood going to his daughter, taking her in his arms. Liam followed him closely behind, he looked in amazement to his daughter. He was totally lost, the only thought that came to his mind was that she had his eyes and Zayn’s beautiful tan skin.

_ “ _ Hey angel, there’s someone I want to introduce you to”

Zayn’s careful voice startled Liam, he was too far gone examining the child. She was wearing a beautiful little black dress with white clouds on it, smiling happily to her dad and oblivious to the argument that went on before. For him, she was perfect.

“Right now?” mouthed Liam insure of Zayn’s statement. The brunet just nodded smiling at the girl.

“This is Olivia Trisha Malik.”

The shorter man turned, letting Liam face their daughter. She seemed shy, hiding in her father’s neck.

“Hi…”

He couldn’t allow Liam in his life so easily; he didn’t trust him at all. He sighed, putting down his daughter. He would have to wait and give Liam time, actions were always better than words. So he would at least give the man a chance to prove himself for the sake of his daughter.

And when Zayn will see fit he will introduce Liam to Olivia as her father. He had to earn it. For the time being he will be Zayn’s old friend. Little white lies never hurt anyone.

For now, he just hoped that Liam would leave soon.

"Thank you so much Zayn you don't know what this means to me. But can we like to meet tomorrow for a cafe and maybe discuss this a little more?."Liam asked.

"Sure but I'm not taking Oli with me. She is staying with my mom for the weekend...ohh and it needs to be after like 6 because I have things to do." Zayn agreed. 

"Okay well call me when you want to meet.” Liam said writing his number on a napkin that was at the table. "I think I should leave, it's getting pretty late."Liam said pointing toward the door.

"Yes you should." Zayn said walkin Liam to the door.

Liam left the house ; he passed briefly by the kitchen handing his contact information to Zayn. He was determined to make it up to Zayn and be in his daughter’s life one way or another. 

HOURS LATER

"Zaynie, how are you?Liam came. I tried to call you after he took off, but during the call my phone died and you know .I'm sorry." Harry said while making tea after he got Zayn to calm down. When he got to Zayn’s house he found him crying on the sofa. Taking him back to when Zayn and Liam broke up.

“We talked…” He breathed, finally meeting his friend's worried gaze. 

“I didn’t know that I was so angry with him before. I thought I forgot but when he started blaming me I just exploded on him!… And then the fucker apologized and seemed so genuine, he took me aback. I didn’t expect it, he seemed so sincere, Hazz. He looked like a lost kicked puppy. Just like old times…Just like…” 

Harry pressed closer to him hugging him. Zayn put his head in his neck, his friend’s curls tickling his nose. He tried to breathe despite the knot in his throat. Harry rubbed his back slowly up and down. It threw him years ago when Harry did the same thing when Liam left.

He finally broke crying silently just like that fateful night, in the arms of his friend because of Liam.

“I wanted to hurt him so bad, but when I saw him so vulnerable and begging me to let him see ‘Liv. I couldn’t Hazz, he hurt me so bad but I couldn’t take that from my daughter. Please tell me I am not wrong”

“Hurting him is not the answer. It won’t make the pain go away, it would only worsen it. Revenge is never the answer, and I know what Lou must have said but don’t listen to him. You’re not resentful like him. He has his own way of dealing with things, but you always were the kind one, Zee.”

Despite what the fans thought, Zayn was always the kindest one in the band. The bad boy image was imposed on him by the management, when they were still a boy band, just like they imprisoned them all their character.

Niall was not a sunny Irish like they made him look, he had flaws that tarnished the innocent and naïve reputation. He was a little bit selfish and a playboy that broke more hearts than Harry, who was supposed to be the heartbreaker. And Louis was not all smiles and hugs, he was rancorous, sometimes happy, and never let someone in easily. Yet all of them went along quite well.

Zayn always had his heart on his sleeve, he fell hard and fast for Liam. They were good together and for each other. 

Liam was more anxious while Zayn was carefree and just living in the moment. It stunned all of them how good they went along, their flaws and qualities completing each other and making them the perfect duo. One was cold and careful, while the other was too naïve and had his head up in the clouds. Liam always anchored Zayn in his fantasies while Zayn melted Liam’s cold façade.

Zayn nodded trying to regain an even breathing. It was the first time since the awful evening he finally relaxed.

“It’s his right to see her and be a father to her. If he is not a good one then it is another problem that we all will deal with. You’re not alone and never will”

He moved them to the living room so they could be more comfortable Zayn had his head on Harry's lap while his body was on the sofa. As Zayn was drifting to sleep he heard Harry whisper "everything will be fine you'll see."


	3. aclaraciones (Clarifications)

**Chapter Three : Zayn**

As the days passed, after the encounter with Liam, the black hair lad decided that it was the time for them to meet and talk. About what was going to happen in the future, now that Liam knew about Olivia's existence.

Zayn knew that if he allowed Liam into Olivia's thing could change, dramatically, for him and his little girl. But also he knew that if he gave Liam a chance, things regarding their careers will also change. With relationships management could, once again change his life course, taking away the life he already had planned for himself and Olivia.

Knowing that Liam knew about Olivia had already shattered the life he created, but with Liam still being present in the media, life will become harder. He no longer made front page news, magazine covers, interviews, or have social media presence. On the other hand, Liam was still very present and active.

When Zayn left One Direction, he only released one album that was promoted and toured, "Mind of Mine". The album was mostly about his past relationship with Liam. It was the only way that he could express his love for Liam and tell the world their “love story.” But after releasing that album, he saw that trying to raise a kid and have an active singing career, things could not be good. Which led him to decide it was best to be a songwriter and a fashion designer, but as for Liam he became the next bigger thing. He grew more famous than he ever was in One Direction.

That was the cause of his dilemma, he knew that if he allowed Liam to see Olivia, there was a possible chance of going public. Going public only meant one thing, criticisms towards him, Liam, One Direction, and Olivia.

Having long talks with his two best friends, Louis and Harry, he decided that what was best for the three of them was allowing Liam in their life once again. That's why right now he was going to meet Liam. As he expected there was paparazzi everywhere. All he wanted to do was go back and hide from Liam, but he knew now that was impossible, because he knew about Olivia.

Trying to get into a building with paparazzi surrounding it was becoming an unbearable and difficult job. Meaning that when one person recognized him, which they already did, they would all turn their cameras and face me.

Most of the paparazzi probably were trying to get the “big bucks” picture of former One Direction members having a reunion.

Once he, thankfully and safely, passed all the paparazzi he was able to enter the café. The café was a family owned cafe that was so beautiful and served delicious treats. It was his favorite in the area.

As he scanned the café area he found Liam sitting in one of the booths that were the “farthest” from the windows. Which just was the one facing away from the windows. The café was an “open” business, meaning that every part of the café was able to be seen from the outside.

When Liam caught a sight of Zayn, he immediately stood up to welcome him. As usual he had his award winning smile and celebrity hair style.

"Zayn, grad you could make it!" Liam happily greeted.

“Liam. We are here to try to have a conversion about Olivia. What’s best from here to the future is, not you or me. So you treat this as a job interview, got it!" Zayn said ending it with a totally forced smile.

"Okay, but sit down I already ordered for you a latte. If you are okay with it? If not I could change and get you something else." Liam said starting to ramble.

“ It’s okay by me. I don’t really care about what you order. The things that are a concerning thing to me this instant is Olivia. I know that the last time we saw each other it was not in the most ideal time. So I want to treat this “meeting” as a redue. What I’m trying to say is that we are here to talk about the future, and how it will affect Olivia, not our past and errors. We will talk about that when we are ready emotionally and physically. I don’t want the past to become something that will affect our future co-parenting.” Zayn finished. They stayed a few moments silence while Liam seemed to be processing the information being given to him. 

“Okay. I can understand that right now might not be the right time to talk about our personal issue, about our past. But I just want to be clear, I want to fix things and explain why I did the things that I did. I agree with you we should, just for now, focus on the future of Olivia.” Liam answered.

“I know you might see me as being overprotective and just rude, but after everything that happened, Olivia has become my entire world. So I want to prevent her from getting unnecessarily harmed in any way. She is such a sweet girl that has not entered the world of celebrities. From what you can see online many people don’t know I have a daughter, I don’t post about her, share pictures of her, or frequently discuss things regarding her. I’m not saying I’m ashamed of her, I just don’t want her being in the public eye. But once you become part of Olivia that will change.” Zayn finished worriedly.

“Look, Zayn I’m thankful that you have shared that with me. I just want to make sure that you know that my intentions with Olivia are to just be allowed to see her, watch her grow, and become her parent. I want to be part of her life. I know that the way we live has changed. You are now an incognito to the world that just releases amazing music, lyrics, albums, fashion, and videos. While I still live in the spotlight of the magazines, paps, and social media. But I want to be clear I will not let that interfere with the life you have created for Oliva.” Liam answered.

“That’s the thing Liam! You will not allow Olivia to become a child celebrity. But your management will do that! They will see Olivia and your parenthood as an opportunity to gain more spotlight and money from you.” Zayn exclaimed. Trying to keep in mind that they were in a public place full of people and iPhone.

“Well that’s one way to put it. If you are concerned about that occurring, let me slightly assure you that management no longer is allowed to control my personal life. After coming out as bisexual two years ago, I change managers and management. The one I now part is Louis’s management, so you know he will not do that to us. Although management might not produce publicity you know that I can’t do anything about apps, fans, and magazines.” Liam concluded trying to assure Zayn that he was in more control of his life. As for Zayn he was as impressed with the answers Liam gave, because he knew that it was not easy with the cornering with accusations and hidden questions.

When Liam came to the world as bisexual, he knew that it was a massive news coverage that had twitter supper active. When he came out as gay, a long time ago, it was because he wanted his daughter to not be confused about where she came from and his sexuality. But his coming out was more quiet, a written statement created by him, Louis, Harry and Niall, it trended but never in Liam’s coming out. When he heard that Liam came out he was kind of confused about how Liam's management allowed that. He knew that they didn’t know about Olivia or him being a father, so it was not with the intention of publicity.

"Wait, I have a question, how can your management agree for you to come out?” Zayn wondered and by the look on Liam's face that it was more like he got caught than him deciding to come out.

"Well Zayn the thing is that when I talked to management about coming out, it was ignored. But then pictures started to be sent to my management, in compromising positions, that they basically forced me out. After forcing me out they also terminated my contract and sued me for incompletion of contract. So you see I was forced out.” Liam ended in a sad and suspenseful sight.

“Ohh. Sorry for asking.” Zayn said apologetically, because he knew there was nothing for him to do.

“Back to Olivia. How do we start co-parenting or the relationship building?” Liam asked, clearly eager to change the subject. 

“Well, I was thinking of first meeting her as an old friend, not as her dad. It’s not that will not occur it’s just, I don’t trust you. I don’t want her to be hurt so think of this as a building block. When I see that you are not living, I will consider the option of you being introduced as her other parent.” Zayn finished his proposal, determined to not be persuaded to do a different plan.

“I understand that you might not want me to be presented as Olivia’s parent. I know that I hurt you in the most painful way possible, and I understand why you don’t trust me. You are scared that when parenting gets too complicated I will leave you and Olivia.” Liam admitted by constantly nodding his head. “ So I accept whatever plan you have in mind, I just want to see our daughter.”

“Okay, that’s good that you can see things from my perspective. Umm this Saturday Niall is coming to the house, you can come if you want. I know the boys haven't really talked to you after everything, this could be the first step to reconciliation. It’s also the perfect opportunity for Olivia to officially meet you.” Zayn finished laying out his first proposal of the many to come, if Liam was proving himself to be trustworthy.

“That would be great. Are you sure that the boys will not mind me? After the breakup they made it pretty clear, especially Harry and Louis, that they didn’t want to see me or hear from me.” Liam confused while constantly looking down at his fingers.

“Well after we broke up, Harry and Louis, became my “protectors” so that might be the reason they were so harsh. They become my “parents” you could say. But I think this weekend would be perfect for a reunion and reconciliation.” At least Zayn hoped.

“I will go. But just promise you will control your “parents”.” Liam said, trying to lower the awkward tension.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind when I tell them about the change in our future plans.” Zayn said while becoming distracted by the new notification in his phone.

It was from his studio manager, just wanting to confirm his next month's studio schedule, and his appointment in just a few hours.

“You can go if you need to.” Liam suggested after seeing that he was distracted by the incoming message.

“Actually I have to go. I’m needed at the studio.” Zayn said, grabbing his latte and standing up.

“You can have Paddy or Preston to escort you to your car. The pap crowd seems to be getting bigger.” Liam said, pointing toward the two body guards he had failed to see.

“That will be lovely. Well I hope to see you this Saturday!” Zayn said while turning to leave with Paddy after he offered to walk him back to his car.

❤️❤️❤️


End file.
